


Love me like I do

by Hikarin



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Admin_Hikari, F/M, Fem!Yata, First Time, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably ooc, Rule 63, The sarumi is barely there just mentioned, This is my first smut I'm dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarin/pseuds/Hikarin
Summary: When Misaki gets called into the room of the Red King things take a turn she never expected, but she's left with a lingering question. Does he really feel the same?





	Love me like I do

**Author's Note:**

> edit: went back and fixed some of the grammar mistakes I missed

“Mikoto-san, you wanted to see me”, Misaki said as she stepped into her king’s room above the bar. 

“Ah”, he said, sounding almost bored. Misaki took a tentative step inside the room, extremely nervous by being personally called out by her leader. Despite being in Homra for almost 5 years now she was still awestruck by the Red King. His power was unimaginable and it filled her with strength. She was proud to be Homra’s vanguard so she could show Shizume City who it belonged to - who she belonged to. Mikoto pointed to the armchair next to the bed and said: “Sit”. Just that one word was enough to wrack shivers throughout Misaki’s body. Slowly, she walked over to the chair and carefully sat down. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Mikoto sat up and grabbed a cigarette from the box on his nightstand. 

“Um...why did you call me here”, Misaki asked quietly, unable to raise her voice like she usually did. 

“Well”, he took a long drag, “I’ve noticed the way you’ve been staring at me”. Misaki gulped audibly.

_ Oh God _ , She thought, her eyes widening.  _ That’s Mikoto-san for you, straight to the point. Shit, is he mad? I’m so fucked… _ “U-uh Mikoto-san! I-it’s not what it looks like I swear! I just have a lot of respe-”

“I’ve been staring at you too”.

_ Huh? _ “Huh?”

“Have you ever wanted to sleep with me?”

“HAH?” A bright red blush spread across Misaki’s face. She couldn’t process what was happening.  _ Do I really want to admit my fantasies to my King? Wait, didn’t he say he’d been staring at me too? Oh god oh god oh god. _ She shifted her gaze to the ground beneath her feet.

“Yes”, she whispered. 

“Well, you want to?” Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze. 

“Wha? Really?”

“Mm”

“Right now?”

“If you want”

“I’m a virgin s-so if we-”

“Is that a yes?” She opened and closed her mouth trying to speak but the words died on her tongue. 

_ Is it a yes? I mean I’ve fantasized about this for so long but do I really want to? This is the Red King...will he be gentle? Ugh, Yata! Why would you doubt him he’d never hurt one of his own. _ Mikoto watched as Misaki’s faced scrunched up with frustration and he could almost hear the mental argument she was having with herself. He sighed. “It’s okay to say no”, he tried to say as softly as possible, which wasn’t much. 

“Uh no! It’s not a no...yes? Yeah. I um...w-wanna…”, her bashfulness wouldn’t allow her to finish the sentence but it was enough for Mikoto. He stood up, put out his cigarette and raked his eyes over her body.

“Is now a good time?” he asked. She gave a tight nod. Mikoto could feel how nervous she was and knew he needed to be as gentle as possible. He bent down in front of the chair and cupped her cheek in his palm. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly at first, slowly adding pressure until he felt her relax under him. 

_ Holy shit this is happening. His lips are a lot softer than I expected...it feels kinda nice. Abekdjplefdnk!!! _ Misaki mentally screamed as she felt Mikoto’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip.  _ What do I do? What do I do? I’ve only ever kissed Saru that one time and we never got this far! I don’t know what this means. Fuck! He just did it again. What if I… _ She opened her lips slightly and allowed Mikoto to slip his tongue into her mouth. It brushed against her own and she groaned at the new sensation. Mikoto smirked slightly at the sound but also at the way her inexperience showed through the kiss. He found it cute. A feeling he had never gotten from anything other than Anna, and even then it was different. 

Misaki continued to sloppily mash her lips against his until she had to break apart for air. She panted slightly and locked eyes with Mikoto. The look he was giving her was a mixture of lust and something else she couldn’t place. Fondness? Either way, it was too intense and she had to look away. 

“Yata”, he said pushing her out of her thoughts.

“H-huh”, she stuttered. 

“Let’s go to the bed”, he said. He said it as if it was no big deal but in her mind, it definitely wasn’t. 

_ Oh my god. This is real. We’re actually about to have se….se….DAMMIT! I can’t even say it in my own goddamn mind. Does he really want such a virgin like me? Fuck. What was I thinking? _ Suddenly her knees hit the bed. She had completely forgotten she was walking. 

“Yata. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”.

“No, I want to. I just don’t know if I can please you”. By the time she finished the sentence her words were almost inaudible. 

“Don’t worry about that”, he assured her. He lead her to the bed and laid her on her back. He resumed kissing her, this time with more hunger. He pulled away with an obscene smack and peppered kisses down her neck. Misaki groaned quietly as he moved lower. He pushed up her signature sweatshirt and slowly moved his calloused hands up and down her chest and defined abs. Suddenly he attached his mouth to one of her pert nipples and sucked while groping her small breasts. Misaki gasped and bit her lip almost hard enough to break the skin in an attempt to stifle her moans. 

“No”, he said, rubbing her lip with his thumb to coax her teeth off of it. “I want to hear you”. When she finally let go of her lip he returned to her nipple 

“Aghn!”, Misaki cried out, face becoming impossibly more red with embarrassment and arousal. Mikoto sucked and gauged her reactions for a minute before moving onto her other breast and licking over her Homra insignia. He then kissed down her abs and pulled down her shorts. “Mi-Mikoto-san. Wait”, she barely managed to push out. Mikoto immediately stopped and lifted his head up.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Nonono! I just....I’ve never shown this much skin to anyone...and it’s a bit uncomfortable with it just being me…”, she said looking off to the side. Mikoto got the hint and pulled off his t-shirt. Misaki couldn’t help but stare at her King’s chest.  _ So well defined....holy shit. _ She reached her hand out, but then hesitated and pulled back. 

“You can touch if you want”, he said lightly grabbing her wrist and putting it on his pec. Her breath hitched as she touched his skin and she began to move her hand around his chest, taking her time as if committing the feel of each muscle to memory. As she continued to feel Mikoto leaned down and kissed down her body until he reached the hem of her….boxers? Misaki noticed his confusion.

“They’re more comfortable than panties”, she muttered. Mikoto chuckled a bit and Misaki gasped slightly. Even just a smile was rare coming from Mikoto, let alone a chuckle. She giggled a bit too and both of them felt the lingering tension in the air drop. He slowly pulled down her boxers and kissed up and down her thighs. She curled inward slightly from the feeling of being completely naked in front of her king. “Uuhhh…”, she said under her breath.

“Sssh, it’s okay”, he reassured her. He stood up and shuffled off his jeans before settling back on the bed. “Better?” She nodded and then stared wide-eyed at the obvious tent in his boxers. She always figured Mikoto would be big but this...there was nothing left to the imagination. 

“Holy shit”, she said breathily.  _ How is that gonna fit _ ? He huffed.

“You’ll be fine”

“Shit did I say that out loud?! Fuck!” 

“You’re okay. Just relax.” He settled his face right over her opening. She could feel his breath and she shuddered. He looked up and saw her blush traveling down her body, and her hair splayed out around her head like a halo. “Beautiful”, said only for himself to hear. 

_ Holy shit. Oh, my god, this is real. _ She took a deep breath just as he slowly dragged his tongue over her lips and then dipped it down to brush her clit. “Oh my god Mikoto-saaan”, she moaned while she writhed in the sheets and grabbed fistfuls of his hair on instinct. He consistently made broad strokes with his tongue that drive her crazy. All inhibitions were thrown out the window and her mind clouded with arousal. “Please…..don’t stop”, she said in between pants and groans. 

“Someone’s eager”, Mikoto said gruffly. Out of nowhere, she felt a finger press at her entrance. She shot her hand down at lightning speed and held his wrist in a vice grip. 

“Wait wait wait. I’ve never….BE GENTLE OKAY”, she shouted. Mikoto started at her for a moment before sighing.

“You’ll be okay. Trust me.” He waited until he got any sign that she was ready to continue. After a moment she dropped his wrist and flopped her head back down on the bed.

“I trust you”, she muttered. With that, he slowly pushed his pointer finger into her. She gasped and tensed at the intrusion. Mikoto patiently waited for her muscles to relax before pushing it in all the way. 

“Good?”, he asked. 

“Wait. Gimme a minute”, she said. Her voice sounded strained. Mikoto was careful to be perfectly still before she gave him the okay to continue. He languidly pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. He opened his mouth to ask if it was fine but he got a moan before he could. He took it as a good sign and kept moving slightly faster. “Mmm, Mikoto-san. M-more...”, she sighed contentedly. 

“Got it”, he said as he pulled back his finger and slowly added another. 

“AaaAAH shit! That fucking hurts”, she hissed gritting her teeth. Mikoto stopped and looked up to see her facial expression. It was contorted in pain and her whole body was tense.

“Do you want me to stop?”, he asked quietly with a hint of concern showing through his usually stoic voice. 

“No, just….fuck. Just wait again”, she panted. They sat for another 3 minutes before she gave him a tight nod. He pumped into her even slower this time until she finally started to loosen up emit tiny whimpers and moans. He curled his fingers and brushed against something that caused her to arch her back nearly scream. 

“Found it”, he smirked. He repeatedly rubbed over that spot until she was a writhing moaning mess. “Do you think you’re ready?”, he asked. She nodded furiously and Mikoto reached over her head to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a spare condom. He took off his boxers and his erection tapped his pelvis. Misaki’s eyes bulged as she watched. Seeing it through his boxers was one thing but seeing it bare was another. He rolled the condom onto his penis and slicked it up with lube. He propped himself up on his arms and lined himself up with her entrance. He locked eyes with her before slowly pushing the tip in. Misaki squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t stop”, she said before he even had a chance to ask. He kept pushing until his length was fully seated inside. “Don’t wait”, she said surprising him. He wanted to ask if she was sure but she had a look of determination in her eye that said nothing would change her mind, so he complied and began to pull out almost completely before thrusting all the way back in. Misaki moaned wantonly and the pain was overpowered with pleasure. The sound of slapping skin filled the room.  _ Oh god I really hope Anna isn’t in the next room. _ The thought was immediately pushed out of her mind when Mikoto began to hit her g-spot over and over bring her closer to the edge. A tightness began to form in her abdomen. “Mikoto-san I’m-I’m gonna-”, she stopped trying to speak so she could try to hold out longer. 

“It’s okay Yata. Just let go”. That was all she needed to push her over the edge and she came with a scream. Mikoto gently pulled out and petted her hair until she was out of her daze. Just as she came to he got up and walked into the bathroom. 

_ Wow. That just happened. He didn’t stay though...I wish he did _ . Misaki laid quietly for a few moments trying to catch her breath when she was suddenly hit with panic.  _ Oh shit, he didn’t finish. Is that why he left? God dammit Yata! I knew I wouldn’t be enough for him. He only wants my body...and maybe even that isn’t enough. I’m such a fucking idiot _ . Another 10 minutes passed before the bathroom door opened. Mikoto’s skin was wet from a shower and his penis was flaccid. Misaki gasped.  _ He did get off on his own.... _ Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she wouldn’t let them fall. 

“You can take a shower now”, Mikoto said. She waited until she was sure her voice wouldn’t crack before giving a shaky okay and heading to the bathroom. Once she was in the shower she let her tears fall. 

_ Why did I ever think I had a chance with him? I’m not even good enough for a decent one night stand _ . She quickly rinsed off her body and got out of the shower. Once back in the room she made a beeline for her clothes, got dressed as fast as she could and walked out the door before Mikoto had a chance to speak to her. He started at the door and wondered what the hell just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH! This is my first solo fanfic. This was so scary to write and I really hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I haven't been posting as much as Rin. I've got writer's block bad :P Please leave comments and let us know if there's anything you'd like to see!!!


End file.
